I Fancy You
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: My take on the ending of "Dangerous Liasons." Klaus visits Caroline after the ball and smut ensues, among other things. Caroline's POV


**I Fancy You**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

**Note: Okay, guys, I'm going to do a Klaroline one shot that serves as an alternate ending to "Dangerous Liasions." It takes place after the ball and Klaus comes to visit Caroline. No spoilers, except it's from Caroline's POV, something I haven't tried before. **

**ENJOY!**

_Caroline's POV_

I looked at the drawing in my hands. It was of me and the horse from the driveway at Klaus' mansion. Shit, that man was quite the artist, just like Jack Dawson from my all-time favorite movie, "Titanic." That wasn't the only thing that grabbed me. No, what grabbed me was the message that he had written on the bottom of the picture:

"_Thank you for your honesty. Klaus."_

Obviously, he remembered the things I had said to him, or he wouldn't have put that there. Though, I couldn't help but smile as I remembered the attention he had given to me the whole time I was there. I may have tried not to like it, but deep down, I kind of did. He was a perfect gentleman and barely left my side the whole evening.

Sighing, I placed the picture down on my bed and went to the bathroom to take off the dress. Upon slipping out of it, I looked it again. Klaus certainly had good taste, I'll give him that. Wearing it tonight made me feel like a princess. A _vampire_ princess, but a princess. then felt a tinge of guilt for removing that beautiful bracelet he had given me. But, I had done it to prove a point to him. He couldn't buy into his way into a woman's heart.

_If he wants me, he's going to have to earn it._

Wait, did I really just think that? Shit, it's just my luck to be desired by a dangerous man. When I was still human, Damon Salvatore made me his girlfriend. True, it wasn't a real relationship, he was just using me for my blood and my body, but it still gave me the experience of being with a bad boy. Now, a undeniably dangerous and yet undeniably seductive hybrid, who I should really be hating for what he did to Tyler, found me attractive. Though, I couldn't help but wonder what attracted him to me in the first place. Was it really because he thought I was beautiful, or was it because he cured me? I tried not to read into it too much, but it still made me curious.

When I finally returned to my room after putting on my pajamas, I gasped in surprise when I saw Klaus sitting standing by my bed. He wasn't in his tux anymore, but in the outfit he wore when he came to cure me.

Sighing, I gave him a stern look. "Seriously, Klaus, you have got to stop with the popping up unexpectedly. You startled me."

"I didn't mean to startle you," he replied. "I wanted to see you again."

"Why?" I said, pretending not be to flattered by that, even though I really was. "You barely left my side the whole night."

Klaus didn't answer me right away, just smiled at me and then looked at the picture on my bed, picking it up. "I see you opened your present. Do you like it? If not, I could always make another. I could make a thousand masterpieces just by looking at your face alone."

I forced a smile at that. I honestly didn't know what was more appealing about him, his artistic ability or that rich, thick British accent of his. I could probably listen to him talk all day, just for the pleasure of hearing his accent.

"I do, actually," I said. "I'm just amazed that after everything I said to you, the way I treated you, you're still willing to pursue me. Why, Klaus? Why do you 'fancy' me, like you told me at the ball tonight? Is it really because you think I'm beautiful, strong, and full of light? Or do you plan on using me? If that's the case, then I suggest you leave because I really don't want to be used again."

"You mean like you were when you were still human?"

"Yes," I said. "Tell me the truth, Klaus. Why are you so interested in me?"

"I have no intention of using you, Caroline," said Klaus. "I meant every word I said to you tonight. I really do fancy you. In fact, I fancied you since the night I cured you. You have no idea just great an effect you have on me." He approached me and gently brushed my cheek with his hand, making me shiver. "I was unable to sleep tonight, because I kept thinking about how beautiful you looked in that dress, and about what you said to me." He then gently ran his thumb across my lips. "Would you object if I kissed you?"

I never got a chance to reply because his thumb was replaced by his lips, pulling me closer to him. I reluctantly returned his kiss, a warmth unlike anything I ever felt before coursing through my body, reaching up to caress his face, trembling a bit at the feel of his facial hair. After a few minutes, I stepped back, breaking the kiss, and there was silence between us, as though we couldn't think of anything intelligent to say.

Finally, I said, "Klaus, I..."

He placed his index finger on my lips to silence me. "Shhh. Don't speak, angel, it'll ruin the moment. For the first time in centuries, I think I'm truly in love." He stepped out of our embrace and removed his jacket and shirt, going over to my door and closing it for privacy, after which he went over to the bed and sat down. "Come here, darling."

I smiled slightly and approached him. Once I was close enough, he took my hands and sat me down on his lap, pulling my nightie up over my head, kissing me again and running his hands up and down my body, cupping my breasts as he left my lips and kissed them, licking the nipples with his tongue. I panted as I felt what he was doing, my fangs extending at the pleasure I was feeling. Shit, did this mean I loved him back? Klaus stopped licking my nipple to smile at my fangs.

"You want to bite me, don't you, Caroline? Do it then."

Not thinking twice about it, I drove my fangs into his neck, tasting his blood. It tasted just as good as it did the night he cured me, maybe even better now that I was on a high. As I drank, I ran my hands down his body and undid the button and zipper of his jeans, feeling his hard erection against my core. My God, he was sexy. _Dangerously_ sexy, but sexy. Klaus pulled my panties down and threw them on the floor by my discarded nightie. I pulled out of his neck and licked up the excess blood, after which I practically ripped off his jeans and underwear, gliding him into me and began to ride him. Klaus moved in time with my gyrations, obviously enjoying what I was doing, judging from the moans I heard.

He then pulled me down for a scorching kiss, running his hands down to my ass, cupping it gently in his hands.I let out a muffled scream against his lips. He certainly knew how to pleasure a woman, that was for sure. He left my lips and let out a scream of his own. I got nervous then, hoping that he wasn't going to bite me. Thankfully, though, my fears were unfounded, but he kept his fangs in check. I guess that came from having a thousand years to perfect his techniques.

Klaus then rolled over so that he was on top, thrusting into me slowly so as not to hurt me. Normally, I would've taken it rough and hard, but I guess Klaus wanted me to enjoy what we were doing and that's why he was being so gentle. Though, it wasn't like this was my first time or anything. I've had sex before, and with three other guys (Damon, Matt, and Tyler). However, Klaus made it feel like it was the first time. That was one of the perks of being immortal, every time you have sex, it feels like the first time all over again.

_2 Hours Later..._

Klaus held me close under the sheets of my bed, running his fingers through my hair. We had been at it for two hours and to me, it felt more like two minutes. It didn't matter, though, because in that moment, I was in love again, in love with Klaus. Technically, Tyler and I weren't together anymore, so I wouldn't consider this cheating.

"What are you thinking about, love?"

Klaus' question snapped me back to reality. "Nothing really, just about you. I really wasn't expecting to feel this way about you, Klaus. Who would've guessed I'd have a dangerous man desire me?"

Klaus smiled. "And is that so wrong?"

"No," I said. "I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I do." I looked at him. "I think I'm in love with you." I quickly added, "Just don't mention it to your family, especially not Rebekah. She might try to kill me."

"I won't tell them," said Klaus. "This is our little secret."

Before I could say another word, he kissed me, letting everything sink in.

**~ FIN**

**P.S. There you have it, my take on the ending of "Dangerous Liasions," or 03x14. Thought I'd make it a Klaroline ending, having been tempted to do this for a while now. **

**ENJOY THE KLAROLINE GOODNESS!**


End file.
